You're On My Heart Just Like A Tattoo
by Lil' Boy Monster
Summary: Carlos is a gangster, Logan is lost in his turf. This gangster feels the sudden need to protect him. Logan can't help if he's falling in love with this Cholo. Entering gang world & leaving the real world is dangerous. Will Logan survive the streets of LA?
1. Chapter 1

**Back with another fic I see? I was inspired by all the "Gangster fics" on here. And I do have a gang themed story but it's just a smut one-shot. Now it's my turn to introduce my gang related fic. It's Cargan and there will be Kames later on so hang in there Kames-babies, Hope you like R&R? thanks a heap.**

* * *

><p>It's funny how life doesn't turn out the way you expect. How you may have things planned out but they always change when you least expect it. Today I could walk and feign happiness but tomorrow I could get shot and die on the pavement. Life is sort of a bitch it does what it wants when you have no control. You have a promotion tomorrow bam! You end up in the streets the next day. But when you do have control it's the best thing ever. You can decide what and when something is going to happen. And having control of someone else's life…Why be an angel when you could play god?.<p>

_Flashback a couple of years back._

_Yesterday on the corner I was speaking with my bro. Both laughing and talking about how far we'd both go. Now I am standing across from our house watching the police look for clues. Why brother, why brother what did you do?. It was such a simple fight over a few dollars it could have ended with timeout just like when we were smaller. I never thought for a twenty they'd take your life but seeing your body impaled with a knife, and seeing your blood makes it alright? I made you a promise because we were tight. So sleep now bro have a good night, because starting tomorrow I'll finish your fight…_

_Seeing a loved one being wheeled away on a bloody gurney is never a sight. I guess you could have taken a last family picture before they put you in the ambulance. Mami cries because she knew about your vida but she didn't do much to stop you except for telling you to stop. I guess by the look on the face of papi he's not so surprised. I mean he told you too, but he didn't do much either. I could have stopped you but I was too small. Besides you said if I ever even thought of becoming or even being near a gangster you would have my head. You were one crazy vato you know that? Protected your barrio but most importantly your familia._

_I promised you I would win your battle and that's what I'll do. You may have kept your teachings a secret, but I always found ways to learn. You were a great leader the best and now it's my turn. Love the gang life was your motto. No love just war. Love the war. Love is too distracting it just slows you down from becoming the best. And I want to be the best just like you brother. Make you a notorious gangster is what I'll do, the Garcia name will be feared every where because of you. Praised and respected. Just give this cholo the strength to destroy all distraction. To become none other than a Fatal attraction…_

_Present day._

High school the ten words that made stomachs churn and palms sweat. School was a place where it was supposed to be like the movies right? Nothing but clichés like: the jocks and the cheerleaders or the drama kids and the A.V nerds. But sadly this is not your average school. This is a hardcore school. It swarms with criminals some already and others in the making. A bi racial school rather than what he's used to which was simply white preppy kids in school uniforms, with high education and a very low ratio of getting shanked in the hall ways.

But that was then and this is now, unfortunately. His parents have been relocated from their affluent home in Bel Air California to lower class South Central LA. Why? You may ask. His father is a very wealthy and quite successful surgeon but there has been accusations about a recent death that occurred and until things have been sorted out, they've pretty much lost everything for the time being. His mother who's never worked a day in her life has to get a job and even he has to pitch in.

The courtyard of the school is filled to the brim with teenagers. This is not what he's used to and he's sort of freaking out. Large crowds are not his forte especially when the crowed consists of rough menacing kids. Poor boy is getting shoved and bumped into, glared at and confronted. Finally managing to get out without a bullet in his head he reaches the front doors of the tarnished school. Surprise, surprise metal detectors and large bulky security officers.

" Put your things in here and step under the scanner," he instructs, Logan does as he's told, taking his back pack off and putting it into the tray followed by cell phone, car keys and wallet. The men eye him for a second all his things are rather nice like that leather wallet, or the iPhone and the keys which hold a Range Rover logo on them. He passes by easily totally oblivious to the shocked expressions at his lack of weapons and or drugs.

He hoped his anxiety would fade away when he stepped into advanced English class but nope it only worsened. He walks in awkwardly trying to focus on his task but every eye burns into his body. After what seemed like millennia he finally reaches the teacher. A woman with a stern expression stands at her desk looking at the nervous boy. He gives her a note with a shaky hand and casts his eyes down to the ground.

" Logan Mitchell, I was advised about you welcome, you may take a seat and copy what's on the board," she waves him off. Said boy turns around slowly, breath hitching at the intense stares that have not ceased yet. He clutches his bag strap tightly and begins to walk forward. If his anxiety wasn't up it definitely is now. Hateful and pleased looks are sent his way. The class is filled with at least twenty students.

Some Asian others black mostly Hispanics and yeah he's definitely the only white person in there. No wonder he's getting nasty looks. What do they think he is racist? Most certainly not. He believes in world peace and acceptance of everyone and everything. He passes a few desks with following eyes and some one even barks at him. His eyes widen when he sees the small group of boys in the corner, rolling a cigarette under the desks. A girl is carving something into her desk with a small blade and others are slacking off.

Spotting an empty desk in the middle of the classroom. He takes his seat letting out a huge breath that he had been holding in. The silence remains and the stares slowly start to disappear. The teacher instructs everyone to copy the board which is filled with words top to bottom. There is no way you could copy all that in the whole period's time. Raising his hand slowly with a small simple request he waits for the teacher to call on him.

" Yes?,".

" That's a lot of writing, do you think I could maybe get it in a book?… he says timidly, what he did not except was when the whole classroom burst out laughing as if it were some kind of funny joke. He watches the looks of disbelief and sheer joy. Was it a joke because if it was he certainly did not get it.

" I would if we had books," says the teacher crossing her arms and staring straight at the boy.

" Why don't you have books?," he asks again, obviously still not in the loop of laughter. She's about to answer but the door slams open with two loud laughs and chattering. All eyes turn to the source of the noise. That's when he saw him. The gorgeous Carmel colored boy. Smile so radiant, expression so happy. His tanned arms covered with tattoos. Hair jet black and styled in a short faux hawk. Body from what he could see was fairly muscled and broad. He was short maybe a few centimeters taller than Logan. He was definitely Latino.

Clad in loose dark jeans, the end of his belt fell to the side hanging. His upper half had a tight black v-neck that outlined his abs, Pecs and arm muscles. On his feet he had a pair of worn converse. He seemed like a normal boy, sure he has the whole I don't pay attention in class feel about him but he seems like a nice guy right? Wrong. Oh Logan you were so wrong. This boy is anything but a "Good Boy" he was a "Bad Boy" you're the good boy. He's the one you're going to want to avoid.

The guy he walked in with his "Homie" I am assuming? Was a blonde guy, for the most part Logan was relieved that now he wasn't the only white one in there. The guy was handsome too. Tall, lean figure. His hair was long from the front and it covered most of his really dark eyebrows. His eyes were green and he had this dark feel to him. He was wearing a red shirt with a black leather jacket, skinny jeans and old combat boots. Both boys were undeniably handsome. And they definitely emphasized the "Bad Boy" look.

" Carlos, Kendall glad you could join us," she greets sarcastically and in a tone that let's Logan know this is a regular thing. With a whatever muttered they both took their seats. The blonde boy in the back and the Latino on the side of Logan but on the third to last seat. The class resumed with their silent talking and other things that involved not learning. Logan began to write down what the board said but curiosity got the better of him so he slowly turned his head for a glimpse at the Latino. He was busy however playing around with his cell phone to notice the boy staring at him.

Logan turned his attention back to the front, satisfied with himself for not getting caught. Feeling slightly adventurous he turned his head again but soon wishes he hadn't. the Latino stares directly at him with a serious expression that looks oh so good on him. His breath got caught in his throat when the boy cocked an eyebrow at him. Blushing immensely Logan turns his head back fast, oh god he's been caught staring. Ever heard of the saying "Curiosity Killed The Cat" Logan?. Do you want to change it to, curiosity killed the staring nerd?. I think it's best if you don't do that anymore.

Throughout the class period, Logan could feel the boys' stare burning into him and that made the hairs on his neck stand up. It was an intense feeling, like a predator watching it's prey closely. His neck was starting to hurt at how stiff it was. His jaw tightened and his shoulder hunched back, silently praying not to get punched. He gripped his pencil so tightly he was surprised it hadn't snapped yet. His forehead was shining with sweat. And he was almost scared to breathe as if making any sound would make the boy stand up and walk over to him.

Logie, Logie you sweet little bunny. You shouldn't tempt the tempted, nothing good ever comes of it. Just focus on your scholastic and don't seem too frantic, you don't want to get beat up because of your antic. After what was the most nerve wrecking class ever. The bell rang signaling the end of first period. Oh great it's only the first, he's stuck here the whole day. The class all began swarming towards the door to exit.

Wanting to wait until everyone was out to prevent injury, he waited until the coast was clear. He was packing up his books into his bag, turning his body to the side to get out of the desk he stood up without looking, only to be met by the bad boy. He gasped, eyes widening in shock and nerves with slight fear. He fell back in his seat ass planted firmly. Carlos the cholo was staring down at him, just staring with a smirk that rivaled the devil's. Logan gulped. With one last eyebrow cock he strode out of the classroom, no harm done.

The skittish boy whooshed. His heart was beating fast and now he was definitely sweating even more than before. That had to be one of the most intense experiences of his life. It's almost as if his life flashed before his eyes or just simply put. A freaking bad boy was staring at you intensely with an almost silent warning to not look at him again or something?. He didn't quite know, but now he knew he had to be careful around him…

Around twelve lunch strolled around. Logan took a seat outside in a secluded table. The cafeteria was packed with hungry teens and all tables were taken. The outside was basically the same but there was still room. Settling down Logan took out his home brought lunch. A turkey sandwich, carrot sticks, an apple, a pudding cup and a soda he bought out of one of the machines. Nibbling on his sandwich he began to observe his surroundings. Over by a wall that led inside were a group of kids, talking and laughing having a good time.

A group of teenage misfits gathered by the fence that went around the whole school. It was a number of girls and boys talking amongst themselves and passing around what he assumed was weed. By some large trees was another group of friends, who looked like they were having a dance battle and rapping. What Logan noticed was that every race seemed to hang with their own only. They were not mixed and each seemed to be doing something different.

But why the diversity? Why not be social with everyone?. Was it wrong? Certainly not. But what Logan didn't understand was that this school ran on self pride. The high school students assimilate into racial groups. Their own. Their own blood, their own color, their own language, culture and their own gang. Now I am not saying that this school was filled with gangs, no. some were gang members and others chose to simply be bad kids. Like they had to prove themselves to be accepted into their cliques. This was a surprise to Logan, not the usual "Cliques" he's used to.

By the end of the day Logan was relieved to be able to go home. He'd never felt so alienated before, lost, out of place not in his setting. And school was like a second home for him. There is nothing worse than feeling uncomfortable in your home, so one could only imagine the discomfort he felt throughout the day. His old school didn't even compare to this. Where obviously academics were not the top priority. This school had loose dress codes. Not one of the girls with short skirts that could almost be considered belts were told anything.

Or the guys with sagging pants and shirts that should be pixilated were corrected for their attire. In his old school they had a strict uniform requirement. If any of those were broken it meant detention or a meeting with the dean. There were hardly any rules at this school, or rule givers. The principal looked like he could give two shits about what happens. The teachers were pathetic and only stuck around cause they were being paid. Unprepared, no proper amount of tools needed. Absolutely no computers and the place was filthy.

This couldn't even be considered a school more like a prison. Nope not even that, that would be an insult because at least in prison they have correction. And this place seems to lack in that department. This is the slums of any school out there. Or as Logan simply put it. A piece of shit…

Walking to his car he didn't even feel so surprised when he saw the huge scratch on the door. Just great, another problem to add to his collection. He should have known better than to bring his car. Of course something like this was bound to happen. Sighing he stepped in and pulled out of the driveway wishing this was all just a nightmare, a nightmare that he hopes he could soon wake up from…

" Mom I'm home," he notifies stepping into the small house they are staying in for the time being. Dropping his keys on the counter he walks to the fridge. Seeing the reason as to why the dead silence, he snatches the note: _Had to go in early, takeout number is on the counter, dad will be home at 6:30 be careful at work, be safe and I love you. Mom._ He sighs crumpling the note and tossing it into the garbage. Dialing the phone for the Chinese takeout he walks to his bedroom…

A chicken kung pao and two hours of homework later. The brunette naps soundly on his small bed. All the days worries have taken a toll on his poor little body. A well needed nap is just what he needs. At the sound of the front door opening he wakes up. He can hear his dad's voice moving around the house. Getting up still tired he walks out. His father hangs up his cell phone, rubbing his forehead and sighing heavily. Not a good sign.

" What's up dad," he greets by the hallway. The brunette man turns around face looking exhausted but he manages to smile.

" Uh just the usual…he trails off looking around the kitchen. Logan sighs and steps closer until he reaches the stressed man.

" Oh…any news?,".

" Not anything great…he said this is at least going to last for another three months or so,".

Logan can't help but frown and feel his heart drop. This is not what he ever expected to happen to him. But like I said, life is full of surprises.

" So how was school?," his dad changes the subject not wanting to put his stress on Logan. But he didn't realize that this has taken a huge impact on him just as much as his father.

" Oh…school was… the look of dejection is enough to notify his dad that he's not happy. He's pulled into a comforting hug a hug that is much needed at this moment. He rubs the boys' back calmly while Logan buries his face into his fathers chest.

" Ah Logan…I know things are not going how we want them to right now. But that doesn't mean we're going to give up. We're going to get out of this, we'll make it I know it, you know why?,".

Logan nods his head into his chest.

" Because we are the Mitchell's, bad ass cowboys of the 90210 and Texas," Logan chuckles at his reason. Logan was born in Texas but grew up in California. His dad was moved to California back in 1993 just short of a year after Logan was born. His dad always said he wanted to give Logan a Texan childhood but with work that never happened so he grew up like a lot of kids in California, beach, hot weather. Well Logan had a different childhood. He did normal things like any other kid, except his was more lavished.

But that didn't turn him into a spoiled brat. No his parents had him grounded and always reminded him of where he truly came from. And no matter how blessed their life might be it doesn't make you more than others. And it certainly didn't give you the right to discriminate those how are not as fortunate. Rather use what you have to help people and be kind to everyone because not one life is more important than the other…

Working at a mini mart is really the last place he'd ever think he would be working in. Watching over rows of endless junk food is such a fun thing to do. It's nothing but temptation. It smells like cigarettes and of course there would be a gun behind the register. Standing behind it, Logan has his ear phones in place with low volume listening to music to pass the time. The owner is by the drinks cleaning the soda dispensers.

There hasn't been any business at all until now. Two boys and a girl walk in. The girl walks to the ice cream and picks out a cone. The two boys wander around the freezers suspiciously close to the beer. Logan doesn't pay them any mind. The girl is at the register looking through a magazine as Logan rings her up.

" 1.75$." he says, she takes two dollar bills out and slides them to the brunette. Logan presses some buttons and the register opens. Pulling out the right amount of change quickly he hands it to her along with the receipt. They both turn their heads when the owner suddenly yells out. He sees the two guys run out with a box of beers, Logan looks to the girl but she runs out too, bumping into the furious man. Two minutes later he walks in breathless and sweaty. Holding up the crushed ice cream cone. Logan just stares at him biting back a giggle as the man yells obscenities about the hoodlums in the neighborhood.

It's around ten o' clock at night and Logan's shift has ended. As he walks down the dark streets of the neighborhood he soon regrets leaving his car. His father had dropped him off in it and was taking it to go see what they could do to cover up the scratch. Thus leaving Logan without any ride home after work ended. He could call him but he was also driving up to Pasadena to meet with his lawyers. So he wouldn't even be close to be able to pick him up. And his mom's shift doesn't end for another two hours.

He doesn't even know if the bus runs this late. And a cab is out of the question. So it's walk or nothing. The place is at least a mile away from where he lives, what a drag. It's a pretty warm night, kind of humid. He laughs at a random memory of his friend who hates how his hair gets in heat like this. He rolls his sweater sleeves up when it starts getting a bit hotter. His music is playing again, a track of _'Judas Priest'_ fill his ears. He rounds a corner that leads down a street of houses, quickly moving to the sidewalk when a car passes by.

He continues walking down the silent street. The street lights give a hue of orange. Turning another corner he sees that this one is not so silent or lonely. Several cars are parked along the sides of the houses. Doors, hoods and trunks opened with music blasting from them. His pace slows. There are people hanging out down that way. The brunette doesn't move contemplating on what to do. Knowing that he can't stand there the whole night. He places his hood over his head and grips his keys tightly, the sharp end of one poking out between his knuckles. He puts his iPod back in his pocket, takes a deep breath and begins to walk forward slowly.

Men stand by their cars showing off. Their girls are nothing but a slut fest. Low riders, Escalades, spinners, hydraulics, bumping sound systems. Some of the girls dance to the music as the men check them out. Other guys look into the hood of each others cars to compare parts. Logan's pace is slow and cautious. He gulps cause he's now in deeper. You know that feeling when you see people you think are bad hanging out on a lonely street? Well that's exactly what Logan is feeling. And the jingling keys are indication that his hands are trembling.

His head casts down as soon as he starts passing people. So far no one has called him out. With that hope in mind he picks up his pace again. Pretty soon he's passing everyone and not a single problem. Success is all he can think when he finally gets out of the strip of houses. Looking at both ends of the street he notices that the only cross walk is clear down on the other end of where he's standing. Not wanting to waste time he waits for the few cars to pass by before he begins to Jay-walk. This has to be the first time he's broken any rules like that. Oh Logan you need to get out more.

He's only a few minutes away now and he is so relieved that nothing went wrong. He just had to jinx it. Under the trees he walks it's calmer and quieter now. He's exactly on the other side of where his house is located. Then he comes up to a alley way in between houses, this was a way he his parents took when they were moving. It lead straight to the street of his house. It's really dark down that way but it's better than taking the longer way. He takes out his phone for light and inches forward.

" Almost there, almost there, there is no place like home, there is no place like home, ther-oh shit!…j-just a cat…just think about getting there safely Logan you can do this you're a Mitc-AHH! Huge Pit-Bull! WOOF!," is what Logan thinks to himself. He hurriedly jogs away from the weak fence barley holding back the huge Pit-Bull that looks like it want's to eat him. He's always had a huge fear of large dogs from past childhood experience so when he sees the large beast snapping it's jaws and barking loud, it absolutely sends him into fear making his whole body tremble.

Seconds later he begins to walk again but as if his punishment for being so easily shaken wasn't enough. Two guys step into the dark alley. Logan stops briefly. The men are chatting and smoking, they haven't noticed him yet. He does the same thing he did when walking down the houses, he puts his hood on and walks without meeting any eyes. He prays to become invisible for at least those few steps. But nope it's just his luck.

" Ey, quién es?,"_(Translation: Hey who is that?)_ speaks the taller of the two as they stop in there tracks.

" No sé?,"_(Translation:_ _ I don't know?)_ says the other one. The moon illuminates their bodies and he can see the tallest one blowing out smoke. He stays still he knows not to run it'll only worsen things. His head flies up when he hears the crunching footsteps as they come forward.

" Chaval quién eres?,"_(Translation:Boy who are you?)_ they stand a few feet away. Logan just stares at them wishing he could understand what they were saying. They seem to not like it when they get no immediate response from said boy. Logan's body is rigid, stone like as the men step closer. One of them is shirtless with an abundance of tattoos scattered over his chest and arms. The taller one is large and muscular. Bald and with a large virgin Mary tattooed on his chest.

" Te estamos hablando guey," _(Translation:We're talking to you dude) _ one of them shoves his hood off roughly, stepping back and looking to his partner they both chuckle at the boys' wide fear filled eyes. Logan gulps as they eye him. Achieving total fear and he has to will himself not to piss his jeans. They laugh speaking their native language.

" Cual es tu nombre nino?,"_(Translation:_ _What's your name kid?)_ he snarls.

" I'm sorry I don't understand I just need to get pas- he walks forward but they block him.

" Es gringo guey,"_(Translation: He's white dude)_ the short one elbows his friend amused.

" Blanquito, que Honda," _(Translation:_ _little white boy what's up)_ says the other one.

Not understanding but just wanting to get out he steps forward, but is blocked once again.

" I just need to get home It's late ," he explains and steps forward again, they block him. He just stares at them for a moment and they grin. Mentally counting down he makes a run for it, going around the tall Neanderthals. But their reflexes are quicker however. The taller slips his arms around the boys' thin waist and hoists him up. Said boy yells out for help but his mouth is quickly covered by a calloused hand. Dude seriously, lotion.

The boy flails and kicks struggling against the hold. The man forces him down pulling him tightly against him. Logan's eyes widen when the other thug comes closer holding a pocket knife with grim satisfaction he holds it against the soft cheek of the boy. His wide pupils follow the silver blade closely.

" Dame tu dinero cabron o te corto,"_(Translation:give me your money or I'll cut you)_ he threatens. When Logan doesn't comply to his demand he presses the steel further causing it to break the skin. Logan groans against the muffling hand and when he feels it press deeper, his knee on instinct fly's forward making direct contact with the mans crotch. The guy yells cupping his package and tumbles back. Seeing this as his chance, Logan bites the hand pressed against his mouth making the man hiss and remove it quickly. With the adrenaline running through him right now, Logan makes a mad dash for it. He turns to see the one that he bit running after him full speed.

Taking deep shaky breaths he tries to calm himself. Logan is definitely not cut out for this, he's a little boy lost in a big, big world. A big and dangerous world. He needs a protector, a hero, Knight in shining armor. But what he didn't know was that he was about to run into his "Cholo in tattooed armor" quite literally. The next thing he knew he was bumping into a strong chest with an "Oomph!,".

Logan looks up. Carlos it's Carlos. Oh god he's better off dead now that's for sure. The Latino looks down at him with anger and possessiveness flickering in his eyes. The pale boy gasps, Carlos is more scarier than those two goons combined. His expression is stern and serious much like that of a natural born leader. Logan doesn't even know why the next thing that happens is Carlos wrapping his arms around his shaking form with a protective streak. Why he pulls him against his chest. Why he's screaming at the guys. Why suddenly Carlos became his hero. Why at that moment he felt comfort. Why at that moment everything came naturally.

" Ey estupidos fuera de aqui al la verga con los dos pendejo's!,"_(Translation:Hey stupids out of here fuck off dumb asses)_ he barks and both the idiots flee. Logan can feel just how heavily his chest is rising. How his heart is beating fast, his muscles constrict with anger. That masculine scent is so hypnotizing. And okay you're thinking these thoughts about a guy you just met and a guy who is possibly straight. Not to mention he's a gangster. The things that happen to you Logan, only you.

Not wanting to, but having to. Logan pulls away from the boy, hands sliding down over his abs and suddenly Logan feels like his breath is taken away. They were rock hard and felt so good. How could he already have Logan breathless and wanting him? Carlos was intoxicating. The danger of him made you fear him but want him at the same time. Has Logan always been drawn to danger? Was he suddenly a risk taker.

" T-thanks… he breaths out, hand coming up to his cut cheek and wincing at the sting of his fingers rubbing over the fresh blood. The Latino doesn't respond he simply moves Logan's hand away and curls his fingers under his own shirt, brings it up and begins to wipe the blood. Logan gasps when the boy lifts his shirt up. Smooth tan skin coming to view, those abs that he had the chance to touch but not see were just how he imagined them. His nipples look perfect and delicious, his whole exposed torso looked delicious.

But as soon as it started the soon that it ended. He felt kind of disappointed but he couldn't fight back the blush that took over his cheeks when the boy looks at him with a smile.

" That will leave a small mark," he comments softly. Logan nods his head, eyes towards the ground. Two finger pull his face upwards again, a shiver ran through his body when their eyes connected and at all the contact. That shiver didn't go unnoticed by the bad boy and he got a sick joy out of it.

" Thank you again, I'm uh…Logan," he said shyly trying to break the strong tension. He timidly extended his hand out. Carlos took it shaking slowly, still not breaking the eye contact.

" Carlos," Logan's body tenses as the others hand tightened unintentionally. Logan pulls his hand away and for a moment the Latino looks disappointed.

" What where you doing here?," he asks after a few seconds of awkward silence.

" I was um w-walking home,".

" This late?,".

He clears his throat and rubs his arms. " I was at work," he states gaze shying away from the boy. He doesn't say anything else only nods understanding.

" I should probably go," not even realizing how late it must be.

" Where do you live?," asks the Latino stretching his arms out. Logan looks up at them mesmerized. Seriously can he get any more sexier?. Realizing he's staring he looks forward biting his lip.

" Um around the block,".

" Well then let me walk you," he suggests and Logan can't help but look at him like he's crazy. The gangster laughs at the incredulous look that the other adopts. His eyes are wide, cheeks tainted rosy pink, hair messy and lips parted. The most fucking adorable thing ever in Carlos's mind.

" What? Or do you want another incident like this to happen? Cause there are some pretty fucked up people around here…

Not wanting that to happen again Logan shakes his head quickly. The Latino smirks grabbing his hand again.

" That's what I thought," and then he pulls him out of the alley…

The walk there was silent for the most part. Logan seemed to drag behind the other having to tug him forward every now and again. But finally they made it to Logan's house. His parents weren't home yet. And that he is thankful for. They'd probably go till justice is served on Carlos's ass. Letting each others hand go, Logan mutters another thank you before walking towards his house.

His body is forcefully spun around and pressed up against the metal rusting gate. Hips gripped tightly Carlos leans in to whisper.

" Be careful you're in my streets now…Logan… the last part is whispered seductively into the smart boys' ear. Shiver after shiver runs down his spine as the bad boy pulls away hot breath ghosting above his lips. Nothing else is said and with a smirk he walks away into the night. Danger is him, and he's the one that brings it to the night. Most people can't sleep, feeling he's out on the streets. Maybe it's everything that is going on in his life right now. But Logan can't help if he finds security in the gangster. Distraction from life's problems. A problem within a problem is what he'll get. A boy who's not afraid to hurt him. A boy who creates havoc on the streets of Los Angeles. Maybe coming to south central was where he would see what he's been missing. Maybe in Los Angeles he'll find his Lost Angel. Not prince charming but a beast. Not a teddy bear but a monster. Not a boy but a cholo. You want his psycho, the touch of his hand, you want him to be yours to call him your man. You want his love. You're an angel he's a demon. Are you going to give in to what your heart is screaming?. But there is no denying the fact that he's got you at the barrel of his gun ...

**~*Elbow Up Side To Side Fiction Cholo's*~**


	2. Chapter 2 What is he doing to me?

**Wazza! back with a second chapter! I hope ya like. I hope that My attempt to make "Girl Gangsters" is good. I tired to make them bad ass. If I didn't and I come of as chauvinistic I give the ladies permission to kick my ass. Anyway I'll update soon, I'm graduating bitches! surprised because I got suspended for fighting last week. Anyway. My first story " Gang Bang Me Tonight And Shank Me With Your Poison" is getting it's sequel and possible one shots following shortly. If you haven't read it go now! um I think that's errathang for now...oh! I think I just made a fanficion boyfriend...? guy keeps flirting with me like crazy! Read and fucking Review. Or. I. Will. Kill. You... I'm kidding. Kinda. Maybe not. But you should.. so.. totally.. review. Later monsters. Oh ya the word "Cholo" encase you're wondering means " Gangster" in Spanish. Usually only Hispanics use that term. But yeah.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Here's a murder rap to keep yo dancin with a crime record like Charles Manson, AK-47 is the tool. Don't make me act the motherfuckin fool… a group of huddled people chant and move as someone raps. This is an alley behind an abandoned warehouse, where Carlos and his crew hang out.<p>

Carlos watched from where he was seated on some concrete steps. Bud in between his fingers and bringing it up to his lips for a smoke. It was a rather slow day today nothing but sitting around drinking and getting high. Kendall tapped his shoulder, taking one last smoke he passed the bud back to his blonde partner. He sighed sitting back and looking up at the sky. Mind wandering to that little boy that was invading it. Kendall snickered, he turned his head to the side with a lifted brow.

" What?," he asks, Kendall shrugs releasing smoke from his mouth.

" Thinking 'bout your little boyfriend?," he teases, chuckling after. Carlos gives him a blank stare before flipping him off. Kendall laughs. Carlos shakes his head turning back to the rappers. But he would be lying if he said he wasn't.

" Ey Carlos," yells one of his mates, the Latino turns his head to the right to see a guy walking over. He walks until he's standing in front of the boy.

" Yo man them bitches comin up here righ now, " .

" What bitches?," he asks, cocking his brow up.

" Las putas de José,'_ ( Translation: Josh' bitches)_

" For what?," he asks, turning his head back to the rappers. Kendall steps on the burned out roach, sighing and leaning back against the brick wall.

" I dunno, dijo algo de dinero…_ ( Translation: Said something about money)_ the bald cholo shrugs kicking his shoes against the gravel. Carlos sighs running his hand over his forehead. He dismisses him with a weak hand wave. Kendall looks down at him.

" So you owe Josh money?," he asks, Carlos leans forward and runs his hand through his hair.

" Kinda, but I said he'd have to wait until I could get it all,".

Kendall nods. A few minutes later three girls arrive. They were gangster girls. They each wore a purple bandanna to represent.

" Yo Carlos, Josh said if you got the money?," she asks, crossing her arms over her chest, which is covered by a small white tank top. He leans back, elbows propped to the side and his knees spread apart. He smirks at them.

" I said when I had I had it," the girl sighs and begins playing with her dark curly hair.

" Why the fuck he send Kat and her bitches?," Kendall laughs. Carlos looks over to him smiling.

" Uh no, it's Kat's crew not bitches, but we can be bitches so don't fuck wid us blondie," says the dark skinned one, pointing her long nailed finger at him, Kat. Kendall glares at them. He flips them off and looks away.

" Any way, you better have that cash man, you know how impatient he get,".

" I know just tell him to wait, fuck I explained it to him last time," he sighs.

" Well what the hell is the problem, it's been like three months you should have that shit stashed already," the other one speaks up, standing to the left of their leader. Carlos shoots daggers at her. She scoffs and twirls her hair.

" Kitty chill, I got this, but like she said, was the hold up? Ain't havin luck or what?,".

" Look that's my business and tell him to calm his ass or he ain't getting shit, alright?," he says slowly loosing his cool. It's not the girls fault but seriously the smell of the fucking aqua net hairspray and the pounds of perfume are pissing him off, along with Josh' nagging ass. Wait it is them too I guess.

" Whoa Homie, we jus telling you," she says putting her hands up in defense. The funny thing is that Kat and her crew think they could come to his turf and not get confronted by Carlos' own gangster girls. The Jennifer's. they always had a rivalry with them, for some reason unknown. And whenever they saw each other they'd talk trash, try to fight, threaten, just plain drama. But it was highly amusing to watch.

Actually a lot of females in the gang world couldn't stand the sights of each other. As do the males. They wanted to prove to their leaders that they were just as tough as the guys. Some were just whiney bitches and others just plain didn't put up with all the girl drama because they were women not girls. Like three other females in his crew. Jo, Camille and Stephanie who happens to be Carlos' ex. If some girl from another crew ran her mouth , that girl would get jumped and not in the catty way either.

No these were hardcore bitches. They didn't pull hair, they tore it off, they didn't scratch or slap, they punched and kicked. And they weren't afraid to put a man in his place either. That Carlos admired very much. That despite their body, or their height or any other stereotype that woman have that makes them look weak in a fight. These three girls dismissed it. They don't have to have balls to pick a fight with you. And some men got their asses kicked for being pigs, or rude and disrespectful to them.

A lot of men in the gang world didn't care if you were a woman. They hurt you equally. They thought if she want's to be a part of this. Then she can take a punch just as hard as a man could. That was very wrong in Carlos' eyes. No man should ever put their hands on a woman **( A/N: Don't or I'll fuck you up)** he grew up watching his father hit his mother. And he promised to never be like him. A coward.

At first he didn't even allow any females in the gang. Not where a lady should be. But these girls had a passion for this fucked up job. So they proved themselves to Carlos. And he was impressed. So when he saw that they were more than capable of taking care of themselves he allowed them to join. Live and let live. And it's actually when he allowed girls in that he found his first girlfriend.

_Flashback._

_Carlos and some guys were just hanging out in front of a house, just talking. They all turned their heads when a car pulled up in front of the house. The doors opened, from the passengers seat a brunette girl emerges first. Her hair was curled and it was flowing with the passing wind. She was short, had a nice body. She was wearing a tight denim skirt that complimented her pale smooth thighs and long legs that had a glow to them, and a red with white polka dots halter top that cupped her fairly sized breasts comfortably._

_From the drivers seat a blonde girl steps out. She has a similar body to the first girl. She was wearing denim skinny jeans that curved her pert ass and legs wonderfully, with black high heels and for her top, a tight grey tank top that showed her pierced belly button. And she was showing a bit of cleavage._

_Then finally from the back seat, the last girl comes out. She was gorgeous. She was slightly taller then the other two. Her dark colored short shorts were tight and hugged her in all the right places. Her torso was covered in a black tight pinstripe corset top. Her long legs were amazing, tan and her feet wore red high heels. She had long straight dark brown hair that ended just above the waist line. **(A/N yes Tristin Mays is hot ;)**_

_To put it more simpler. They were stunningly beautiful. And the guys could not for the life of them take their eyes away. They walked forward, side to side, in almost a vogue fashion. It was really one of those picture perfect cliché moments, when the three beautiful vixens walk together, looking flawless with their hair flowing, and their radiance glowing._

_The sound of their heels clicking on the cracked cement pathway in between the crabgrass and tangled wired fence was heard. They finally arrived right in front of the stunned boys._

_" Hey boys," greeted Jo as she walked forward and sat on the steps of the house next to Carlos._

_" Guys this is the girl we've been talking about," Camille was next to speak up following Jo and sitting on the other side of the Latino, who couldn't look away from this unknown girl. She shyly smiled and stood in front of them._

_" Her name is Stephanie King," said Jo. She gave a small wave and blushed when Carlos smiled at her._

_" She's hot right?, and she want's to be part of the team…what do you say Carlos?," said Camille, her eyes darting to Stephanie and then to their leader suggestively. He smirked and stood up slowly walking up to her._

_" Show me what you got," he said, smirking…_

_" BEAT THAT BITCH!,"_

_" GET HER!,"_

_" C'MON FUCK HER UP!,"_

_They chanted. Circling the fighting girls in the middle of the street. It was Jo and Camille vs. Stephanie. She was getting initiated. They were jumping her into the gang._

_The beauty the three girls wore was now replaced by instructions and determination. It wasn't intentional, it was protocol. Anybody who wants to be part of the gang, gets jumped in, no questions asked. Everyone had to do it. No one got an exception. If a guy was to join, at least three other guys beat him in. and if it were girls, other girls that were already part of the gang, jumped the rookie in. and they could not hold grudges afterwards cause they got themselves into it. Nor could they fight back. They had to prove that they could take the hits._

_So here they were, Camille and Jo throwing punches and kicks at her. They didn't like it, but they had to do it. Stephanie despite her petit stature was hanging in there. Vicious blow after blow were thrown at her head, back, face, anywhere they could. The two girls yanked at her hair, kicked at he legs and thighs. Socked at her ribs, clawed at her bare skin. And Stephanie just took it all like a bad ass. She was a tough bitch._

_They panted and grunted having no mercy on the poor girl. You can hear the guys screaming out insult after insult. Violence is their entertainment. They cheered when Camille pushed her to the hard ground while Jo straddled her and began bashing her head into the street. Her whole face was wrecked. Blood oozing from her nose and mouth. Her breaths coming out rigid. Blood splattered onto Jo's knuckles. They were practically beating her to death. That is until Carlos yelled out to stop. Camille pulled Jo away quickly._

_Stephanie looked like she had been ran over by stampeding elephants. Her tan skin was cracked with blood and large dark unsightly bruises were starting to form. Carlos rushed over and held her up. She was very fucked out. Moaning in pain and barley holding on. But he could also see the determination in her brown eyes. I told you she's a tough bitch. Shortly a few days after the jump. She bounced back and was ready to roll with the gang. No feelings of hate were given to the two that jumped her in. they were on the contraire even closer then before. A sister bond. The true mean girls was created._

_Carlos was already attracted to her before, but when he actually saw her out there taking what she wanted and not giving a fuck. Made him swoon. He was the king and he just found his queen. They had an easy attraction to each other. And that rarely happened to Carlos. They began dating. They became unstoppable. She was his right hand woman. Always ready to go into battle. She was a mean, tough, chola._

_They dated for a while, a year to be exact. But they ended it. Being a gang leader just took up too much of his time, and they rarely spent any together. He was off with his boys, and she was off with her girls. That's how they worked. Girls with girls and boys with boys. But occasionally they did mix it up a bit. He didn't like the women to take on the really dangerous jobs, so he sent them on more tame missions._

_But he still made sure to add that level of excitement that the girls craved. He remembers how the girls led them to victory on a pretty big mission. They were taking over a turf that belonged to another gang. It's true when they say that a woman can manipulate a man easily. With seduction, their bodies, lust promises._

_That is how they won. No they did not whore themselves to win. They used their sexual appeal to win._

_They went, they strut, they blinded, they kicked ass, and they won the gold. And there was a lot of men. They let the weaker girls handle the other bitches, while the more veteran/alpha females stood by their males sides and gave them mother fucking hell. Despite their relationship not working out. Carlos and Stephanie remained good friends. He even made her second in command to take over if anything were to happen to him. She'd become the leader of the whole gang. She was a femme fatal. Kicking ass in her stilettos one step at a time…_

_End flashback_

" Bitch talk slick, I'm a have to terminate her. These nappy headed hoes need a perminator. You my seed, I spray you with a germinator. Move back bugs, matter fact, you know the queen could use a back rub… Kat was showing off her mad rhyming skill. Sort of like a_ Nicki Minaj_ or _Lil Kim_ in training. Except she didn't put her pussy on your sideburns, or get a million different plastic surgeries.

"I am a diamond cluster hustler, queen bitch, supreme bitch, murder scene bitch, kill a brotha for my brotha by any means bitch. Murder scene, clean bitch, disease free bitch. Check it, I write a rhyme, melt in your mouth like M&M's, roll the M.A.F.I.A, remember them?…

One of the Jennifer's was battling her. Told you these are goofy ass hoes.

One of Kat's girls interrupted her.

" Uh no, a disease free bitch? I know you ain't sayin that and being for real with all these people up in here…

Said Kat, waving her finger in the brunette Jennifer's face. She looked her up and down as if saying I'm better looking then you.

" Uh excuse me bitch, I was rapping, now shut your mouth," she responded. Everyone ooed.

" A bitch? Who you callin a bitch?," she said incredulously stepping closer to her.

" Bitch I'm calling you a bitch, you need to back up a bit," she says pushing her away slightly.

" You're the bitch, trick,".

" Trick? I got your trick," she pushed her back harder. Kat's other two stepped closer, which cause the other Jennifer's to come closer as well. The gathered crowed was getting rowdy now.

" Stupid trick…murmured Kat glaring at her.

" This bitch bout to get knocked the fuck out, I ain't playin you need to go back to your slum," said the dark skinned Jenifer. She was trying to get closer to Kat but the other girls were pushing her back.

" Don't touch me hoe," she said to the blondish Kat. She glared at her and pushed her back again. Jennifer two pushed her again with more force. This made the blonde Kat angry so she smacked her on the forehead. That's when the Jenifer's decided it's about to go HAM in this bitch._ ( Translation for HAM: hard as a motherfucker)_ and that's exactly what happened, because the next thing we knew. They were grabbing at each others hair. Clawing their eyes out. Yelling obscenities. About being hoes, and skanks, and hookers, bitches, whores. (_Girls you have got to stop calling each other Sluts and whores. It just makes it okay for guys to call you sluts and whores_. Carlos just stood back and rolled his eyes. Women…

I don't know why, but when I saw Logan helpless in that alley with those two pendejo's. I felt this need to protect him. This strong urge to rip their heads off as soon as I saw the cut they gave him. I've never felt a much heavier need to protect something so much. What the fuck did this kid do to me?. When did I start caring about others? Especially a little white boy. My brother always said you fight for your kind no matter what.

"La Raza"_(Translation: the race)_that's who you bleed for, that's who you stand up for. Because the white man is the enemy. They take what doesn't belong to them and they could give two shits about us, they take the diamond we get the rust. It's not true not all American's are like that. My friend Kendall Knight, is nothing like that. And Logan, I didn't get that hateful vibe from him. The kid could never hate let alone hurt a fly, why? Because he needs to be protected from it. He's too pure and untouched and I'll be damned if I'm not the one who takes it from him…

" Carlos, I-I want you to take me. M-make me yours…he whispers when sensual lips part.

" Logan…he says to him. Eyes dilated with lust and love so many feelings bubble through their pressed bodies. Carlos always said he would never fall in love. But it happened with Logan.

And as he enters him for the first time it clicks together just how much they've both been missing out on. Just how much they need each other. How one person can turn your whole world upside down.

" Ngh, Carlos… he moans, head thrown back in pleasure. The Latino pants, head rested against the writing boys' beneath him. Their hearts make a connection. Love is finally happening.

" Harder…mmm," he purses his lips tightly but they open when his sweet spot is finally found. Carlos grabs his hips and with one swift movement he lifts them into a sitting position. Carlos groans as he's buried even deeper than before. He wraps his arms tightly around the brunettes torso and pulls him closer as he thrusts his hips up.

Logan bites his lip and wraps his arms around the others damp head pulling it down just far enough to where Carlos can hear and feel Logan's heart beat. Said boy gasps hearing just how fast Logan's heart is going, at how he's the cause of it. Their lips connect again in an intimate, passionate kiss.

" C-Carlos… his tone is shaky, the Latino thrusts up harder.

" Mmm Logan,".

Then Logan makes a noise that catches Carlos's attention. He looks up smiling at the expression the other wears. He grunts jolting his hips faster but he stops when he notices that Logan isn't moving his anymore. He furrows his brows at the blank expression of the brunette seated on his lap.

" L-Logie why'd you stop?," he asks breathless. Maybe Logan wanted to change positions?.

Pale hands come down to his pale stomach. Both pairs of eyes dart down in between them. It's crazy how a person's life can be turned around completely. How you can be that person. How one's life can be taken away quickly…Crimson. That's what they see. Crimson blood painted on his stomach, fingers dripping with it. Brown eyes look up to dark lifeless ones. A ghostly expression adorns his features. And just like that. Love is gone…

With a gasp he awakens from the nightmare. It was just a nightmare not real. His body is covered with sweat and he looks around his dark bedroom. This is rare. He hasn't dreamt let alone had a nightmare in ages. And if he's had, he doesn't remember. But this one was so real. One minute he's having a sexy dream and then the next, he's having a nightmare. Did Logan already invade his mind so much that he's already started dreaming about him?.

" What the fuck are you doing to me?…

The bell rang signaling fourth period this was one of the classes Logan hated. P.E. a nightmare all on it's own.

" Okay boys I want two laps round the track… he gives directions pointing his finger around the whole perimeter of the track and it was indeed. Huge. Without any chances to protest, the coach blew his whistle and all the boys groaned and began running.

Logan wasn't much of the athletic type, and running definitely wasn't his best friend. But a class is a class and a grade is a grade so he had to do the best he could to get that A+ for his already perfect record. As he jogged his mind wandered to a few nights ago when Carlos rescued him from those thugs. The Latino had already pretty much taken over his mind and it was starting to confuse Logan. He's never really had a crush on someone before so this is new to him. He just could not for the life of him stop thinking about how he whispered into his ear and not get shivers.

Carlos is a menace, obviously, and Logan usually stayed away from potential dangers but could you really blame him for having an attraction for the bad boy? I mean he did save him after all and walked him home. Not to mention that he caught his attention his first day of school. He was brought out of thought by a sound of the obnoxious whistle.

" Mitchell! You're straying from the track focus!," he yells. Logan looks down and he was indeed on the dead grass, nodding and screaming his apology he jogs back to the track. He looks forward and sees a group of boys running, he's about a few feet away. But his eyes specifically land on the head of the group. Carlos. He was running majestically as corny as it sounds. He looked so natural and flawless.

But what he really found himself looking at was his legs. The way the muscle twitched when he pushed off one leg onto the other. How his basket ball shorts bounced revealing patches of his muscled thighs. How his tank top outlined all the muscles of his upper body. His back expanded as his arms swung forward and back covered in a sheen of sweat that made his Carmel skin glisten under the hot California sun. It was a mouth watering sight and drooling is what Logan must have been doing because he could not take his eyes off the Latino.

"Umph!," he falls to the ground heavily. He was so mesmerized that he didn't even notice that the boy in front of him had stopped which resulted with the fall. opening his eyes slowly he was full on ready to apologize but he was left speechless when he saw just who he had landed on. HIM. It was Carlos. He landed right on top of him, chest to chest faces only inches apart.

" O-oh my god C-Carlos I-I'm so sorry," he apologizes frantically leaning up on his arms. A smile tugs at the bad boys' lips.

" If a race is what you wanted all you had to do was ask," he chuckles, his hands subconsciously coming up to rub Logan's sides. Said boy blushes at the soft contact and at the fact that their fronts are pressed against each other. Noticing the bashful expression Carlos smiles fondly. The boy underneath Logan looked amazing. Chest shiny, shirt damp and sticking to his body tightly, and his black damp hair is matted to his moist forehead. Noticing he's staring Logan get's up quickly blushing immensely and stuttering his apology again. Carlos jumps up shrugging the strands of grass off of him.

" Chill," he says smoothly. Logan stops talking and bites his lip while looking down at his running shoes. God I'm such an idiot why don't I watch where I'm going?," he curses himself mentally. But apparently it wasn't so silent or mentally.

" Hey it was an accident, it's cool, you're shitting bricks," says the Latino as he walks closer to the nervous brunette. " He really is adorable, man I wish stupid ass coach or those running idiots weren't here right now, cause that position we had was so fucking perfect," feeling his dick twitch with excitement at the thought of what he could have done to Logan had they been alone. Dirty boy. Shaking that fantasy away he notices Logan hasn't said a word.

" Hey Logan it's okay really just an accident… he says softly bringing his hands up to swat away the strands of grass on his head. But the softness was too much for the Latino and he just had to run his fingers through the brown tresses and indeed they were soft and fluffy. Logan blushes at the others action.

" I am really sorry… I should have been watching where I was going," he says meekly, kicking his foot like a little kid who's been caught doing something bad. And just when he thought Logan couldn't get any more adorable. Like a baby bunny, so fucking cute. They stared at each other deeply…when.

Fucking god! That stupid whistle. They both jumped startled. Carlos turned to glare daggers at the stupid coach. " Fucking cock block" thought Carlos to himself. Logan looked at his shoes. They were called to go back into the locker rooms…

So Logan's life is still the same, waiting for all this law shit to clear up. With his parents. Life has become so conflicting. First he's fine and dandy in the hills. Then he's broke and depressed crushing on bad boys in the streets. If only you'd step into my shoes and see how I live, you'd feel bad for me too…

Walking home again from work I see. Where's the car for me?. Oh yeah it got repossessed. My dad is basically loosing all his money. We're barley making enough to pay rent. I have to ask for extra hours at work. My dad starts his new job as a janitor at some elementary school tomorrow. My mom is still working at fucking Wendy's and that's basically all the shit we've been feeding off of. I think she also said her blood pressure was starting to rise. I wouldn't be surprised if I fell into a deep depression. These last few days just have been the worst. I got mugged on my way to work. My phone was stolen. I was threatened. What's happening to us?

It's late again and he's making his way to his house, the long way though, never again will he trust dark alleys. Not after last time. He sighs for the millionth time today. He sees a car pull up beside him. It's a low-rider, a dark one with tinted windows. Is this what his life has come to? People thinking he's a hooker? The window rolls down and he's about to tell the person to hit the road, no fucking him tonight. Or ever.

But it's yup you guessed it. Carlos.

" Logan?," he asks, a little surprised and slightly angry to see him walking in the dark at this time. He crinkles his eyes.

"Carlos?," his voice is soft and sad.

The car stops and the door opens. Then the Latino is running over to him.

" What are you doing walking around this part at this time, did I not warn you about all the fuck ups around here?," his voice is stern. Like that of a protective parent. Logan looks down ashamedly.

" I'm sorry…he whispers out. As if he's done something wrong and his father is mad at him. Carlos's gaze flattens a bit. He lifts Logan's chin up slowly his heart breaks at how lost his eyes are. Those chocolate brown orbs that have that irreplaceable sparkle is now gone. He looks scared, and worried, questioning his next move, a million miles away. And Carlos almost want's to ask him if he's high. Not to mention that Logan looks deathly ill. His skin seems paler than usual. And he's pretty sure that in these past few weeks that Carlos hasn't been in school Logan's lost some weight.

" Hey Logan…are you okay? You look a little sick," his voice is soft something only certain people have a chance to hear. Logan's face is void of emotion.

" I'm fine…he says with a small crack but it doesn't go unnoticed by the Latino. No he's not fine. Life is not fine right now, thank you very much for asking.

Carlos sighs, " Have you eaten today?, you're thinner,". this is not the same Logan who bumped into him a few weeks ago in gym class.

" What? Ya I have eaten… Carlos can tell that he's lying. Logan's not a very great liar.

" No you haven't, man you look like shit," it comes out harsher than he meant. Logan wants to scoff but it's Carlos. So instead he rolls his eyes.

" Sorry for not meeting your standards. Maybe I'll go change into something that suit's the setting. Would you like that?, do you want me to sag my pants, and wear oversized jerseys. How about I wrap a bandanna around my head, and get a tear drop on my face. Would you like that Carlos?, would you like me to become a cholo? Huh! Is that what you want! What everybody fucking wants!…

Logan never thought he'd be capable of blowing up like that. He didn't even know he had that in him. This has never happened before. Carlos is silent. He looks surprised but more uh…proud? But still this is not just any kind of lashing out. This was triggered by something else, something deeper not just his comment. He doesn't say another word but he grabs Logan's hand and pulls him towards the passengers seat.

Logan is about to protest but the door is slammed before he gets a chance. The drive is filled with a suffocating awkward air. He can see the Latino's hands tightening the steering wheel tightly. His body is stiff and his jaw is clenched. Logan doesn't even ask any questions when they pass his street. A few minutes later, they're pulling into a small plaza with a bright sign that reads 24 hour Tacos.

He get's out slowly jumping a bit when Carlos slams his door hard. The Latino storms into the small restaurant. It's lonely and quiet. As he walks in he sees Carlos already at the counter ordering. Okay first of all if home boy is going to drag me into a 24 hour taco shack by force he better damn let me order my own food. But again Logan is never in charge. Carlos motions for him to sit at the table. There is a faint Spanish song playing. It smells really good.

" Horchata" he says sliding a white foam cup to the brunette. Logan nods. He's had this at least once. When he went to Mexico. It's a cold sweet drink made from ground almonds, rice, barley and tigernuts. It's very delicious. He sips on his straw awkwardly squirming in his seat at the intense gaze Carlos holds over him. He looks quite good in that purple stripped hoodie and that black muscle shirt underneath.

Logan is tempted to ask why he's stating at him, but he doesn't get the chance as a waitress is placing two plates down in front of them. They both hold four "Tacos de Carne Asada"_( Translation: Grilled beef tacos)_

Topped with cilantro, bits of onion and tomato, and some red salsa. It looks yummy and a sight for sore eyes to Logan then those stupid yellow cardboard 5 piece chicken nuggets bull shit he's been eating.

" Garcias" he says ever so kind even in different languages. She smiles and walks away. Carlos is already digging in. drowsing his with some salsa verde _(Translation: Green sauce)_ Logan takes a small bite of his, that stupid awkwardness coming back.

" Why did you bring me here?," he asks after a few minutes. Carlos looks up at him from his plate before swallowing.

" Can't a guy invite a friend for some tacos?," he asks taking a sip of drink. Logan gives him a shy smile. Carlos just said he was his friend. Better than anything else he's called him. Well actually it's the only thing he's called him.

"So…begins Logan after a few seconds.

" Do they have this back in Venezuela?," he asks, taking Carlos completely of guard. Said Latino cocks a dark brow at the boy in front of him.

" Venezuela? Where'd you get that from?,".

Logan rolls his eyes," It's not that hard to tell, especially by the way you talk in Spanish," he says vaguely.

" How'd you know that I'm from Venezuela? What if I'm from Argentina or Brazil **( HI!;)**

" Well no I just know that Venezuelan people don't say a lot of the words other Spanish speaking countries do, the same. And this doesn't seem like your element…he points around at the virgin Mary painting and the sombrero and poncho. Carlos grins, he's impressed. But he's not about to show Logan.

" Wow you really do live in school don't ya?," he asks smirking. Logan gives him a small shrug and takes another bit of his tacos.

" So you want to tell me what that little wardrobe rant was about?," he says, causing Logan to look at him pleadingly. But he knows he can't get away. Taking a big gulp of his white beverage he swallows.

" It's uh…it's nothing…just family problems…he trails off. Carlos frowns and observes the boy.

" Family problems? Your parents hit ya?," he asks balling his fists up at the thought of anybody laying a hand on his Logie. Wait what? "His Logie?" this is worse than he thought. He's already referring to Logan as his.

Logan shakes his head slowly.

" No just, stuff that my parent are dealing with right now," he states hoping the conversation can take a u turn. He really doesn't want to dump this load on Carlos. He's not a therapist. Carlos notices he's uncomfortable again so he switches conversation…

A while later they arrive at Logan's house.

" Well, uh thanks for kidnapping me and buying me tacos," he says mildly sarcastically mostly serious but still he had fun. Carlos grins. He knows Logan's joking. He, he, not really.

" Uh I'll see you at school…good night Carlos," his hand pulls the handle but before he could get out Carlos is pulling him back in. Logan's eyes widen at how close Carlos's face is to his. Is he going to kiss me? Oh god please no! I had onion on my tacos! He thinks to himself. Carlos doesn't kiss him however. Instead he grabs Logan's hand and writes some number on the pale skin. The contact sending electricity through both of them. Carlos pulls away smiling. Logan gulps.

" That's my number. Call me tomorrow to see what time you want me to come pick you up for our second date,". and suddenly Logan looses all his air and his heart pounds. Can you repeat that again please? I think I had something crazy stuck in my ear. Second date?. When was their first? Was it today? Was that even considered a first date? This is all giving Logan a migraine.

" Um…okay?" he says confused and slowly gets out, blushing at the wink Carlos shoots him. The window rolls down again, Logan turns to look .

" I better get that call or I'll kick your ass," he states and he sounds dead serious. Logan swallows thickly and waves. Then Carlos drives off to the night…

Fuck what is he doing to me?.

**~*Lean like a Cholo*~**


	3. Chapter 3 Take a risk

I can't believe Carlos had asked me out on a date, well forced is more like it. But still I mean, does this. count as a second date? Was that last night even a date? I don't know but I'm actually really nervous.

Logan fell asleep that night contemplating this so called date. He was nervous enough as it is but this just tops it off. It's actually very relaxing occupying his mind with the bad boy, it distracts him from all the other problems. He doesn't have to care about anyone or anything. Just he and Carlos.

The next morning Logan was up and ready for school, grabbing breakfast before heading out the door. He's actually become quite accustomed to the whole school's system. Place items on tray, step through the metal detectors, get searched by the officers if it beeps which turns out to be your zipper or belt buckle. It's a good thing they do not do cavity checks. Logan was at his locker, fumbling around with the messed up lock when his body slammed into the metal lockers harshly, immediately all the air in his body escaping.

Doubling over in pain he falls to the ground clutching his stomach and groaning. He looked up to see a tall boy glaring down at him. What the hell did he do?

" Watch out little punk" he spat. The boy brought his fist back ready to punch. Logan closed his eyes, ready for the hit but it never happened. Slowly opening his eyes he was met with the sight of Carlos twisting the guys arm at a painful angle.

" Ever try that again, I'll break your arm." the Latino threatened, twisting it more with a sadistic grin when the guy whimpered.

" O-o-okay!." he screeched as Carlos bent it harder. He let go abruptly causing the jerk to stumble, his wrist red and already forming bruises. With fear written all over his face he scampered away, bumping into some of the students. Carlos shook his head staring at the direction the guy took before looking back down at Logan, his expression softening at the brunette rubbing his stomach. He extends his hand out. Logan looks at it before grasping it. As soon as their hands clasped together, jolts of electricity are sent up Logan's arm and straight to his head, making him gasp and release the hand. He falls back to the ground, ass planted on the hard tile making the Latino's eyes widen.

" Whoa, Logan you okay?." he asks helping the boy up. Logan's head stirs for a bit before his eyes land on Carlos'. Logan blushes noticing how little a distance they have between the two. Carlos' hands are on his waist and their faces are a few inches apart. Chocolate crown eyes lower their gaze to the plump, pink lips that belong to Carlos, his tongue slides over his bottom lip which only makes his blush that much more noticeable.

" T-thanks, Carlos." his breath comes out broken. Carlos notices and he loves that he's making Logan get all flustered like this. The Latino doesn't respond, instead he leans in, lips gazing the soft skin of the pale boys' jaw line, hot breath hitting his cheek. Carlos just cant get over the fact that he can make Logan feel this way. That he has a sense of power over the smart boy, he knows Logan would do anything he says, after all he is sort of like his protector.

" Anytime…. He whispers. Logan gulps, feeling his jeans suddenly become tighter than usual.

" So about that date…I'm picking you up at 8...we clear?." Logan can't say anything so he opts for nodding instead. Carlos smirks once more and- did he just nuzzle my neck? Thinks Logan. The flustered teen clearly is about to turn into mush. So much contact with the bad boy is leaving him all dazed and unconsecrated, two things that almost never happen to him. Winking once he turns on his feet and walks down the hallway owning every bit of it. Logan's eyes follow his walk. He absentmindedly licks his very dry lips at the swaying hips of the Latino. Oh god he's really getting to me…

During English class Logan notices that Carlos nor Kendall are present. It shouldn't bug him this much but, it's kind of like when the teacher erases the white board but a little smudge of marker is left. And sometimes it bugs the hell out of you and all you want to do is just go up there and erase it yourself. I guess in way Carlos is like a white board and him not being around is that tiny bit of marker. Weird analogy? Yes, makes sense? Most likely.

He just can't seem to concentrate, partially because his mind is on over load with anxiety of the date and partially because Carlos hasn't been in any class throughout the whole day. He didn't even show up for lunch and Logan's been very observant in the fact that Carlos Garcia loves to eat. The end of school comes around and Logan feels a bit saddened that he did not get to see the bad boy at all really, except in the morning. He just hopes and prays that the date can still go on tonight…

His cell phone is mocking him. It's just laying there by the pile of homework he's currently working on. Just sitting there begging to be dialed. It really bothers him that this guy can get him so worried and almost clingy? This is not Logan Mitchell. No person, under any circumstances has ever made him so jittery, it's almost ridiculous how much he's been thinking about that black marker smudge (Carlos) if the teacher would have simply chosen to give the board a once over, once more, then he wouldn't have to be so distracted from important things. Well that's the way the Garcia charm works. He will make you addicted to him, make you crave him. That's exactly what Carlos is planning. To get Logan addicted to him, to rely on him, solely him. To depend on him. He wants to make him weaker, to center his attention on him. It's working…that's for sure.

Sighing Logan drops his chewed pencil ( a bad habit when nervous) grabbing his phone he looks through his contacts, A, B, Carlos Garcia. Taking a deep breath, he dials. Jumping up to his feet when the call goes through, Logan begins to pace (another habit) blowing air out of his mouth he feels his forehead start to perspire. His fingers are tingling with slight nerves and excitement. Get it together Logan, you're acting like a school girl.

"H-hello?." his voice sounds sleepy and Logan mentally slaps himself, damn he woke him up.

" Um, um Carlos, s-sorry did I wake you?."

"Mmm…it's 'right, I was about to mmm…wake up anyways… he grumbles. Logan bites his lip, it was kind of hot. That sleepy voice guys get, all hoarse and deep.

" Oh, well um, I- I- he stammers.

" You thought I forgot about the date?….

Logan can only gape. When he receives no answer Carlos chuckles huskily.

" I didn't forget…give me an hour and I'll be there to pick you up."

" O-okay."

"Yeah…now go get pretty for me. I'll call you when I'm there….later Logie." he breaths the last word and then hangs up. Logan is dazed. Cheeks tinted pink, lips parted. Did Carlos actually just say that? Now he's got his heat beat running away. Hanging up his phone he dashes towards the bathroom to shower and get "pretty" as Carlos put it…

At around 8:23 Logan is dressed. He is wearing a pair of denim skinny jeans, a striped cardigan with a black T-shirt underneath, and a pair of white and black slip on Vans. Very casual. He figured it would be something normal, like a movie date or dinner. And he didn't want to over 'do' it and make a bigger fool out of himself than he already was. His parents weren't home, both at their temporary jobs, things with the law suit were going at a very slow pace right now and it didn't seem like things would get faster anytime soon.

It was reaching 9:00 in a few minutes and Logan wasn't sure if Carlos would even show up anymore. He said 8:00 but not on the dot…right? I'm pretty sure there is a very logical explanation to his delay. He could, oh I don't know…be in the middle of a knifing! No, positive thoughts Logan. Take calm respiratory action, out with the negative, in with the positive. Out with the negative, in with the pos-

There is a knock at the door. His eyes snap open. He's here. He takes one more deep breath and walks to the door. As soon as it opens he's left breathless, so much for those damn respiratory techniques. Carlos looks absolutely gorgeous. He's wearing a really tight black V neck that hugs all his muscles just great. He's wearing a pair of dark denim jeans and converse. He smells like a Hollister model but gone bad.

"Wow…C-Carlos." says Logan breathlessly, blushing at Carlos' amused chuckle.

"Wow to you too. Are you ready?."

"Yeah." Logan steps out closing the door behind him. Carlos smiles and walks ahead, Logan's eyes can't help but to admire the sway of his hips or the tightness of his jeans that make his ass look fucking awesome. Is there anything this boy can't do right? Seriously, it's like he's photoshoped. Carlos opens the passenger seat for Logan like the gentlemen he is, Logan smiles and blushes at the sweet action. He slides in awkwardly, jumping slightly at the force Carlos uses closing the door.

Carlos jumps in, adjusting his seat before starting the engine. He looks at Logan with a smirk and pulls out of the driveway. Tonight should be fun. They pull up to a house that's filled with teenagers, it's a house party, the music is booming. Logan gulps and looks to Carlos with a worried expression.

"Carlos, if I had know we were coming to a party I would have dres-

"You look fine." he reassures him with a smile. His eyes move from his eyes to his lips and Logan feels his cheeks heating up, even more when the Latino's tongue comes out to wet his bottom lip. Logan swallows the lump in his throat, Carlos smirks and steps out of the car. Logan shakes his head to clear his nerves. Carlos opens the door for him and takes Logan's hand, again Logan blushes and stares at their hands. Carlos is really making him extra nervous tonight.

They walk up to the house, hands still clasped together. A few teens are out side, some making out, others smoking and others just being idiot drunks. Teenage dream tonight. That's for sure. The step through the door and suddenly Logan is very aware of the house party. It's wild and loud. The lights are off but there is party lights flashing from every corner, there is a DJ, big ass speakers, crazy teenagers dancing and grinding up on each other and they all hold red cups. There is alcohol in here. Definitely.

Carlos squeezes his hand and pulls him forward so that he's in front of him. Logan walks forward with the guidance of Carlos from behind him. They stop at a small counter filled with drinks. Carlos puts his arm around his waist and pulls him to his side, Logan smiles at him before turning his face so Carlos doesn't see him blushing. Man he get's so flustered easily!

"Hey, you want something to drink?."

"Um…is there, is there, any a-al-

"Alcohol? Look around, it's everywhere." he laughs, and suddenly Logan wishes the floor would eat him up, stupid, of course there is alcohol in here, if the red cups and stumbling teens weren't evidence enough.

"I don't really drink."

"That's cool. Two sodas." he tells the "Bar Tender" more like cheap imitator. The teen nods and pulls two cokes out of a cooler. Carlos hands Logan his, Logan thanks him and Carlos pulls him in closer.

"So you want to dance?." he asks in the smart boys' ear, Logan gasps and his hand begins to shake a bit. Carlos' hot breath sends shocks up his spine and makes him get chills. Why does he have to be so seductive?

"Um, um, um…he stammers. Carlos chuckles and walks forward into the crowd.

"It'll be fun." he says, and it almost sounds like a promise. Logan truly wants to dance really, but he doesn't know how to. He doesn't want to make a fool out of himself in front of everyone, especially Carlos. Said boy senses his discomfort.

"It's okay, just do what I do." he whispers to him again. Logan nods hesitantly. Carlos places his other hand at his hip and slowly begins to move his body to the side.

_This one if for the boys with the boomin' system_

_Top down, AC with coolin' system_

_When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up_

_Got stacks on deck like he savin' up_

The female rapper beings fiercely, and the beat begins to pick up. Carlos moves Logan's hips to the side along with his, Logan is just having a full on blush fest, Carlos pulls him in closer and Logan's mouth goes dry when he feels Carlos press against his ass.

_And he ill, he real, he might got a deal_

_He pop bottles and he got the right kind of build_

_He cold, he dope, he might sell coke_

_He always in the air, but he never fly coach_

_He a muthafuckin' trip, trip, sailor of the ship, ship_

_When he make it drip, drip kiss him on the lip, lip_

_That's the kind of dude I was lookin' for_

_And yes you'll get slapped if you're lookin' ho_

Carlos glares at a girl who gets just a little too close to Logan for his comfort. Said Latino, tightens his grip on the pale boy making him gasp. Carlos grinds forward and the friction is delicious. Logan bites his lip and pushes back, beginning to sweat when the Latino lets out a silent and breathy groan.

_I said, excuse me you're a hell of a guy_

_I mean my, my, my, my you're like pelican fly_

_I mean, you're so shy and I'm loving your tie_

_You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh_

_Yes I did, yes I did_

_Somebody please tell him of the eff I is_

_I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up_

_Back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up_

The slick guy (Carlos) lets his hands begin to wander, the shy guy (Logan) feels his jeans begin to tighten. There is a sexy feel in the air that makes their hips naturally move together sensually. Logan pushes back against Carlos' groin as the Latino pushes his groin forward into Logan's ass. Logan gasps when Carlos slips his thumb under his shirt and begins to rub small circles on the warm flesh. Carlos leans forward so his chin is resting on the crook of Logan's neck. Logan's breath hitches and his heart begins to pound.

_Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away_

_Beating like a drum and it's coming your way_

_Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom_

_Boom, badoom, boom bass?_

_He got that super bass_

_Boom, badoom, boom_

_Boom, badoom, boom bass_

_Yeah that's that super bass_

Carlos has definitely got Logan's heart beat running away. Logan would never, ever, think that he would be at a crazy house party, grinding with a bad boy for that matter, a boy who is getting hard for him. Carlos' erection is pressing against his back and Logan has to bite his lip to a point that it almost bleeds to hold in a moan that's threatening to escape. And then suddenly that doesn't work anymore because a pair of wet lips latch onto the skin of neck and begins to suck slowly. Logan's head cranes to the side, subconsciously, and Carlos grins against his pulse point before biting down to leave his mark. A mark that he wants to stay there forever.

_This one is for the boys in the Polos_

_Entrepreneur n***as in the moguls_

_He could ball with the crew, he could solo_

_But I think I like him better when he dolo_

_And I think I like him better with the fitted cap on_

_He ain't even gotta try to put the mac on_

_He just gotta give me that look, when he give me that look_

_Then the panties comin' off, off, unh_

_Excuse me, you're a hell of a guy_

_You know I really got a thing for American guys_

_I mean sigh, sickenin' eyes_

_I can that you're in touch with your feminine side, oh_

And then Carlos spins his American guy around and looks deep into those brown sickening eyes, and he loves that Logan has soft feminine features, like the feel of his hips and the shape of his lips. Carlos presses his forehead to Logan's and he thrusts his crotch into Logan's and they both moan at the feel. It's amazing and hot and neither boy can get enough. Logan's hands slide up to his neck and his fingers play with the hairs on his nape. Carlos growls when Logan's slides his hands into his black hair and gives a gentle tug. Logan sees the reaction and suddenly he feels adventurous so he does it again, this time a bit harder, and he loves the feedback.

_Yes I did, yes I did_

_Somebody please tell him of the eff I is_

_I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up_

_Back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up_

_Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away_

_Beating like a drum and it's coming your way_

_Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom_

_Boom, badoom, boom bass?_

_He got that super bass_

_Boom, badoom, boom_

_Boom, badoom, boom bass_

_Yeah that's that super bass_

Carlos, the tease, leans in as if he's going to kiss Logan but instead he kisses his chin and pulls away smirking. Smug bastard. Logan's eyes are blown with lust and he feels so different, he's here grinding his dick against another guys' and it's like all of his shyness, caution, sanity has all evaporated into the air. He's definitely crazy for doing this with Carlos, in the middle of a sea of hormonal teenagers, who are probably not in a better state than they are. But still, homoerotic tones are taking place and it's probably not such a good idea, but you know what? They were too lost in their own bubble to give a fuck.

"Let's get out of here." Carlos says huskily, halting Logan's lips and smirking at the whine Logan makes at the lack of crotch to crotch contact. Carlos chuckles and leans in to kiss his cheek, Logan's breath hitches again and his cheeks turn an incredible shade of red as Carlos pulls away smiling lovingly at him while caressing his cheek. Carlos grabs his hand and leads him out, swerving through the dancing teens until they reach outside again. Carlos all but runs to his car and throws Logan in the passengers seat before jumping in to his side and speeding off.

The sexual tension in the car? You can cut it with a knife, that's how bad it was, and Carlos didn't want to be too forward but he so desperately needed a release, but you just don't do that with a "Logan" you know? All purified and white and virginal, from Virginia, a Jesus kid, Sunday school child. You couldn't just be like "Hey Logan, blow me." right? He glances over at said brunette, and Logan is blushing adorably and now all Carlos wants to do is fuck the innocence right out of his body. But he can control himself.

To take, or at least try to take his mind off of fucking Logan's brains out, he turns the radio o-

_Ahh! Me so horny_

_Me love you long time!_

_Sittin' at home with my dick on hard_

_So I got the black book for a freak to…_

Carlos and Logan's eyes widen and this time even Carlos blushes, lightly, but Logan is the color of Cupids shit. Carlos curses under his breath and switches the station. Little did Logan know was that it was actually Carlos' CD, and the goddamn pervert had been listening to it earlier. But Logan doesn't have to know that. He lands on some classical "Johann Sebastian Bach" and Logan seems to relax at the soothing sound of the violinist playing. Carlos smiles.

A few minutes of silence pass. Logan notices that they passed their neighborhood a few blocks back.

"Um. Carlos?."

"Hmm."

"Where are we going?."

Carlos glances at him and smirks deviously.

"We're almost there." he turns his blinkers on and takes a right into a dark street. Logan looks out the window and sees that the houses here are somewhat decent. Carlos pulls up besides a dark house. He unbuckles his belt before stepping out. Logan wonders for a second if this is the Garcia home. Carlos opens the door for him and helps him out.

"Your house is nice." he says rubbing his hands together. Carlos looks at him with an amused expression and snorts loudly.

"No! this isn't my house!." he laughs. Logan's brows furrow together.

"Um. Okay. Who's house is this exactly?" that mischievous smile returns to Carlos' face and he grabs Logan's hand.

"Ours for tonight." he says and begins to pull Logan towards the back. Logan's brain suddenly clicks together. Holy shit! Carlos is going to break in the house!

"No. No, no, no, no, no. I will not be a part of your Cholo missions!." he tries to pull away from Carlos but the boy only chuckles and pulls him harder.

"We're not breaking in if that's what you're wondering…unless you want to?." he teases, Logan's jaw falls in disbelief. Did Carlos actually think that something so absurd as breaking and entering would ever cross Logan's mind? Logan somehow manages to escape the death grip Carlos had on him.

"No Carlos, just take me home." he crosses his arms. Carlos sighs and looks up at the sky.

"Just, c'mon, have some fun, you're too uptight."

"No you're too downtight." if that makes any sense.

"Logy(he blushes bashfully)you're the type of person that's afraid to take risks right?."

"Um…

"Exactly. It's like my friend, Kendall says: "life without risks is a life unlived." he quotes his bushy browed friend.

"Yeah but Carlos, there is a difference between taking risks like bungee jumping and trespassing private property!

He hisses at the annoyed Latino.

"C'mon Logan…live a little." he says. Logan stares at him for a moment. Carlos extends his hand for him to take.

"Do you trust me?." he asks with sincerity in his eyes. Logan looks at the hand, contemplating why exactly it is that he trusts the dangerous boy. He sighs and hesitantly takes it. Carlos grins and begins pulling him again towards the brick wall.

"Um, Carlos? What are we doing here then?."

"You'll see." he says and quickly jumps on top. Logan's eyes widen. Carlos extends his hand out again and Logan once again hesitates.

"Trust me." he reassures. Logan gulps and grasps it, letting a surprised gasp escape as Carlos lifts him with a strong arm. Carlos smiles at him and helps him stay balanced. He jumps off and scopes out the dark backyard before calling to Logan. Said boy looks down a little scared. It's kind of high up. Yeah because 5 feet is really high. Skyscraper status. Carlos extends both his arms out, Logan shifts his body to get a better angle, he grabs Carlos's arms and leans down a bit to grab at his shoulders, Carlos grabs his waist and pulls him down from the wall. Logan breaths out. Land.

Carlos chuckles and shakes his head before walking forward into the dark leaving a confused Logan. Suddenly a bright light comes on, and Logan's met with a swimming pool. Carlos grins and walks back to him.

"We're going for a little dip." he says and begins to strip. Logan blushes and begins to back up.

"No Carlos! There are people inside sleeping! They're going to hear us and call the police!."

"Fuck the police." says Carlos as he takes off his shirt, tan tattooed skin and defined muscles coming to view. Logan's breath gets caught in his throat at the shirtless boy standing there in just his boxers.

Carlos dives in like a fucking Olympic diver. Logan covers his ears because everything at night is much louder. Carlos emerges with a satisfied smile and begins to float on his back.

"C'mon in, the water is fine." he splashes.

"Come on Logan. Or what are you too scared?." he teases. Logan decides to he suddenly has some cojones. He strips himself, in which Carlos bites his lip and gets hard again. The pale boy jumps in with a large splash. He resurfaces and wipes his face gasping for precious air. He feels bad ass. For once.

Carlos laughs and claps. The kid did it.

Logan begins to shiver and his teeth begin to chatter. Carlos smiles and swims over to him, Logan backs up into the wall and the Latino wraps his arms around his waist and pulls him in closer. They both look absolutely breath taking with the beads of water rolling down their bare torsos, and their eyes have that lust again.

"Hi."

"Hi."

Carlos grins toothily before grabbing Logan's chin to make him look him in the eyes. Logan's eyes are so innocent and Carlos feels such a need to protect them. They stare at each other intensely, both daring each other to make the first move, so they both slowly find themselves leaning in. That spark that's in all the movies and books is there and it's strong. Their lips move together with such a passion. It's indescribable. And it leaves both of them dazed and light headed. Pulling away with a pop they lean their heads together much like at the party. And they're both wearing the goofiest smiles.

"Hey! Get the hell out of my pool!." they both jump apart startled. The owner of the house is holding a baseball bat. Logan and Carlos jump out and grab their clothes. With all the adrenalin pumping in their veins they both hop the wall like fucking kangaroos. They run back to the car laughing their asses off and trying to catch their breaths.

"Oh my g-god, that was so fun!. "says Logan holding himself against the car. Carlos agrees nodding and coughing violently…

"Goodnight gorgeous." they pull away from their second kiss of the night. Logan smiles and pulls away slowly.

"Goodnight Carlos." he says, looking back at the bad boy longingly before entering his house. Carlos walks back to his car with a content smiles. This was definitely the best date he's ever had…

Logan turns to his side too happy to sleep. Best first date ever.

* * *

><p>wow I know this is like fucking late but I had writers block for this story at least. But I got over it and thought about making it their first official date and kiss! how'd you like it? review bros! please? please? please!...please? -_-<p>

anyways I'll try and update soon! promise and check out my new story called "Bad Kids" it's Kames and Cargan. And it's awesome.

**:. mi vida loca vatos**


	4. Chapter 4 He's not a saint

"Wait! So tell me again."

"Jamessss. I told you already!"

Logan whines into the phone he's using to talk to his Bel Air home boy...God, Carlos is starting to get to his head.

"Yes but this is exciting! my little Logy, has a boyfriend! A Latino one! I bet the sex is incredible. Venezuela? He must be a natural with his hips. Oooh! Tell me!"

Logan blushes, because they are so not having sex...yet.

"Okay. A: we are not having sex. And B: it's not that monumental."

"No it's bigger than monumental! It's world-fucking-wide! And he's so going to have you moaning and begging like the little bitch you are. And I say that with all the love I can give."

"Jesus, James. You really need to get your head out of the gutters."

Logan sighs.

James huffs.

"Well I miss you, and my mind is always dirty, you know that."

"Mhm. So what have you been up to, fresh prince of Bel Air?"

"Dreading school, I don't have my friend with me."

He whines. Logan can see him pouting over the phone.

"I miss you too James...but my father still hasn't resolved anything with court, which by the way there is another court day this weekend so I guess I can drive up there with him but I don't kno-

"No! You get your ass up here and visit me!"

Logan grins. Same old bossy James.

"Okay, okay, I'll go...hang on."

Logan brings the phone to his face. One new message: Carlos Garcia.

Damn his cheeks are going to hurt tomorrow from smiling so much.

"James, Carlos sent me a text mail."

"Okay, 1: you're literally the only dork who says it like that. 2: read hombre, read, andale!"

Hey, Handsome.

"This calls for an Oh-em-gee! OMG He called you handsome!"

Logan really does not want to make the text a big deal, but hearing James freak out is making him giddy with excitement.

"James-

New message: u wanna hang out 2night?

"James, James! He wants to hang out tonight! What do I do?"

Now Logan is the one to freak out.

"Yes do! Hang out with him!"

"Okay how does this sound: I would love to hang out with you tonight...

"No that's too 25 cents hooker of you. The ellipses are the sluts of punctuation, go with the dash."

Huff. "What would I do without you James?"

"End up on eHarmony."

Without missing a beat, James says.

"Gee thanks."

"That's what the love doctor is here for. You're welcome."

Logan sends out his response. Now he's on edge with suspense, waiting for the million dollar answer.

8:30 (;

"He sent a winking emoticon."

Gasp. "He wants your dick."

Double gasp.

"You're such a slore."

Slore- whore and slut combined. The sloriest couple name.

"Speak for yourself, gov'nah. Anyhows, my mom is droning about a charity league we're supposed to be attending in an hour so I have to go. But iChat me later, I need to help you pick out your outfit for tonight."

"Okay. Later bro."

"Later, bro-minaitor."

Suddenly the atmosphere becomes tense.

"Is that a challenge?"

Logan narrows his eyes.

"Challenge accepted."

James narrows his eyes. The battle of the Bros. The most dangerous battle any two bros can engage in.

"Bye, bye, Bro-bot."

"Talk to ya later...Bro-min Polanski."

"May the force be with you, C-3PBro."

"Would you like fries with that, double cheese bro-ger."

"I salute you, G.I. Bro."

" See you at your hearing, BrO. J. Simpson."

...Bro-mo-sexual...

Bang! James has lost battle of the bros.

"Damn! White flag, white flag. I admit defeat...that and I really have to go now. Hasta-la-vista."

The line goes dead. Logan hangs up smiling. He reads over the last text again, smiling…

"Shit!" Carlos pants, jumping behind a parked car. He pulls out his pocketknife. He edges closer to the sidewalk staying back a bit as to not be revealed. He sees him, the guy from the other gang, he's just standing there looking around. Carlos knows he has to finish him off from crossing him and killing one of his members.

He inhales and exhales, gripping his blade tighter. He creeps slowly, the guys back is facing him. He inches closer, then, he pounces and throws his hand over the guys mouth, piercing the skin where his neck and shoulder meet. The guys eyes go wide instantly, his screams of pain are muffled by Carlos' gloved hand. Carlos holds him tight, twisting the knife to bring him more pain. The other gangsters knees buck until he's dangling on the Latino's arms. Carlos drags him further into the alley, dropping the now dead body behind the dumpster. He'll get some of his crew members to come dispose of it later.

He stares down at the body, a sick smile curling his lips. He's satisfied. He's a freak. He wipes the blade off on his jeans before walking out of the alley, that twisted smile never fading.

"I got him. Tell Ramon and Javi to come get rid of it, now." he commands through his cell phone. He nods when he gets confirmation and hangs up. He hops in his car and drives down the street towards his neighborhood. He pulls up in front of his mothers home.

"Mama." he knocks on the door, petting the large pit-bull known as, "Killer" the watch dog. A small elder woman walks out, squinting her eyes through her glasses.

"Hola abuelita." he says. He has to remind her because she has Alzheimer's and easily forgets everything. (Hi grandma)

The small woman opens the door, looking up at the taller boy before smiling and cupping his cheeks with shaky hands.

"Ay mijito, perdona me, no ti conoci."

(Son, forgive me, I didn't recognize you)

He smiles and leans down to kiss her forehead.

"Esta bien. Mama esta aqui?"  
>(It's fine. Is mom here?)<p>

"Si, si, en la cocina. Ben, has comido amorsito?"

(yes, yes, in the kitchen. Come, have you eaten love?)

She grabs his large hand and leads him inside the house towards the kitchen.

"No. porque? Estan cocinando?"

(No. why? Are you cooking?)

"Si. Estamos preparando tamales."

(yes. We're preparing tamales)

They enter the small kitchen. Carlos' mother is standing over the sink, wrapping what looks like a rectangle of dough in a leaf wrapper.

"Hola mama."

(Hey mom)

He walks over to her, hugging her.

"Carlos. What are you doing here?" she asks, going back to her task. Carlos takes a seat at the small table in the kitchen.

"I came to see if I could go to church with you?" he asks, bowing his head down.

"Oh? Why?"

"I just, need to, uh, ask for forgiveness, you know, for not being a better person…the person I should be." he says, stomach churning for lying to her face, and the fact that he just killed a guy and he's over here all smiles and family.

"Oh. Sure baby. We can go right after we eat." she serves him a plate of tamales, although he doesn't enjoy them much. He can't. After they've finished they head out to Carlos' car and drive a few blocks to the church. He helps his mother and grandmother out, they head up towards the church but stop in their tracks when two guys step in front of Carlos with large metal bats.

"Tu. Pendejo. Mataste a mi hermano!."

(You. Fucker. You killed my brother!)

He yells at him, tears streaming down his enraged eyes. Carlos gulps and looks to his mother who is breathing hard and her eyes are filled with fear.

"Te voy a matar!"

(I'm going to kill you!)

He yells before lunging towards Carlos…TBC.

* * *

><p><em>Dun Dun Dun! oh shit! shits about to go down. <em>

_I have a new story called "Big Time Family Adventures." it's Cargan and Kames. Logan and Carlos are parents to two little cuties. A boy and a girl. Kendall has a daughter from a previous relationship and is currently expecting a child with James. It's cute, you should check it out. Thank you for reading. Review bros!_


End file.
